The Surviving Love Chronicles:Life or Something It
by jazmaniandevil
Summary: A platonic friendship.That's the way it was but what if they wanted it to be different?Now 24 H&Hr are confused about what or in this case who they want.In the end will H&Hr defeat all odds and end up together or will fate tear them apart?
1. Default Chapter

The Surviving Love Chronicles: Life or something like it

Chapter One: Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

By: Jazmaniandevil

Disclaimer:

This is not mine. All characters except for a few belong to J K Rowling. No infringement on the copyright is intended. This all belongs to J K Rowling.

Hermione sighed as she flipped over another page of her book and tried to ignore the sounds coming from Harry's room down the hall. Hermione sighed yet again and wondered how things had changed over the last few years. It had been 7 years since the trio had graduated from Hogwarts and since then Harry and Hermione had moved in together. Their relationship hadn't changed; it was still platonic and neither of them had considered a romantic relationship but they were best friends so flatting together had seemed the logical thing. Since the final battle, the trio had skyrocketed to fame. Part of it was that they had destroyed Voldemort once and for all but they also were already rather famous. Both Harry and Ron were quidditch sensations and Hermione a researcher for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Ron and Luna had since married but sadly, Hermione had yet to find that special someone. It appeared that Harry hadn't found his special someone either. He spent most of his time with a different girl each night. It seemed that he was not interested in a long-term relationship. Hermione however wanted that very thing, someone to love. Well actually, she had found that; she was in love, but not with someone who was in love with her too. Harry was hardly in love with her as she was with him. He probably loved her but not in the romantic way that she loved him. That is the way it always had been and he would never think of her as more than a friend. She glanced at her clock and saw that it was already 11:00pm. Hermione then rolled over in bed placing her book on her bedside table and fell asleep.

The next morning, a Saturday, dawned brightly and Hermione headed down to the bathroom. As she walked past Harry's room, she heard giggling. Thinking that Harry was watching some show on the TV, she decided to join him. The sight that greeted her was not one she had prepared for. It was clear that Harry hadn't spent the night alone. This wasn't really something new for Hermione, but she hadn't walked in on anything before so it was a bit of a shock. Mumbling a hurried apology, Hermione rushed out of the room abandoning all plans of using the bathroom. Hermione hurried down the stairs and sat at the breakfast bar. Picking up the Daily Prophet Hermione saw a familiar sight. Harry was standing with a pretty girl (obviously the one who had stayed the night) inside a nightclub. The headline read:

**_The Boy who Lived parties through the night with new love Angelica Milloy_**

Harry could hardly stay out of the public eye. He always seemed to make the front cover and didn't seem to care. It now seemed that he liked all the attention that he got from the press. He had changed, but it wasn't for the better. Hermione knew that Harry didn't really care about much anymore, he wasn't the same Harry, the Harry she had once known. He was a shadow of Harry, a changed person. On that fatal day when he destroyed Voldemort, part of Harry died. It was like he didn't care anymore, like he was just living for the sake of it. He wasn't as open with Hermione as he had been. They couldn't sit and talk like they used to, they didn't have much in common now. He was almost sullen and moody towards her. Harry liked being popular, his morals had changed, he just wasn't the Harry Hermione had once known.

Hermione walked over to the pantry and grabbing a bowl, she tipped some cereal into it, then poured some milk into it. Settling herself at the breakfast bar, Hermione flicked through the Daily Prophet and found her article about using magic underage. She read through it and when she had finished both the article and her cereal, went back up to her bedroom and changed. Since it was a Saturday, Hermione, Ginny and Luna always had a girls' day. Mostly they went shopping ad sat and talked for hours. Hermione decided to apparate out quickly so she wouldn't have to come face to face with Harry and Angelica. Taking her purse, Hermione apparated straight for Malfoy Manor, the home of Draco and Ginny Malfoy.

When Hermione entered the house, she saw Ginny sitting on the settee reading her magazine Charmed.

"Hi Ginny."

"Hermione! What are you doing here so early?"

"Please don't ask. Let's just say it involved me walking in on Harry with another girl in a less than compromising situation."

"Oh."

"Yes. So I had to get out of the house just in case they came downstairs. I didn't know where else to go. I'm sorry if I caused any problems."

"None at all. What with Draco gone on his Auror trip I've been rather lonely."

"When is he coming back?"

"In two weeks. I've been missing him so much."

"I'm sure you have Gin. So tell me what's the plan for today?"

"Well I thought we'd go shopping in Diagon Alley, stop by at the Burrow to see Mum and have tea, then head to Hogsmeade for just a bit more shopping, and then come back here for a chat."

"Sounds good to me."

"Luna should be here any minute. So how are things with you and Josh?"

"We broke up."

"What? I thought he was really into you."

"He is. I broke it off."

"You? But Hermione you said he was very nice, and charming, and fun, and smart."

"Well he is. I'm just not interested."

"It's Harry isn't it?"

"Excuse me? What do you mean?"

"You're still stuck on him aren't you?"

"Harry and I are just best friends."

"Exactly, you're best friends but you wish that you were more than best friends.'"

"That's not true. Where did you get that from Gin?"

"Hermione I know you. Even if you won't admit it, I do know the truth."

"Fine! What you said is true! Happy?"

"Very."

"What? You're happy that I'm suffering here, because the man I love just considers me as a friend."

"Wait up. Man that you love?"

"Uh oh, I actually said that didn't I?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Great! Just great! Now you know my biggest secret."

"Calm down Hermione, I'm not going to tell anyone. I'm going to help you."

"Help me?"

"Yes. Make Harry want you."

"Like that'll ever happen."

"Hermione I may not be smart like you, but my magazine is more popular than Charmed and all I write about is make-up, clothes and looking pretty. Oh yeah, I also happen to own a fashion boutique and a hair salon. I know what I'm doing."

"So what exactly are you going to do with me?"

"I'm going to give you a makeover."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes. And Luna's going to help me."

"What am I going to do?" Luna asked as she walked into the room.

"Help me give Hermione a makeover so she can make Harry see her as more than a friend and then get him to fall in love with her all because Hermione secretly loves him."

"Ginny you said you weren't going to tell anyone!"

"We can trust Luna."

"I know but still."

"Hermione loves Harry ohhh!"

"You can't tell anyone that Luna."

"Like I would Hermione, I'm your best friend."

"I know, I know. I just worried that it's going to leak and Harry will know the truth."

"Won't happen Hermione, trust us."

"I don't know why I let you two do these things to me. Oh well, if you say it's going to help..."

"It will, trust us Hermione."

Almost six hours later, Hermione with straight chestnut brown streaked with blonde hair, and countless bags of clothes from designers she had never heard of, stood outside the Burrow ready to face the Weasleys for tea. The past few hours had been quite entertaining and Hermione finally understood the meaning of 'shop till you drop'. Hermione's bank account had suffered too. It wasn't that Hermione wasn't very well off, but when one does buy a whole new wardrobe it does take effect on one's bank account. In fact Hermione was pretty sure that she had dipped into her saving's money.

Ginny and Luna had first taken Hermione to have her hair done. After that, they had begun the marathon shopping. To Hermione it seemed that she paid a ridiculous sum of money for some rather, shall we say, revealing garments that Hermione normally would never have purchased. Hermione, along with Ginny and Luna, stumbled through the door into the burrow, dropped their bags haphazardly, and sunk down into the nearest chair. A delicious smell wafted in form the kitchen and Hermione suddenly became aware of how hungry she was after all that shopping.

"Hi mum! We're home!" Ginny shouted. Mrs Weasley came bustling out of the kitchen clad in an apron.

"Hello girls! How was the shop-" Mrs Weasley broke off having seen Hermione's hair. When she had regained the ability of speech she asked, "Hermione what have you done to your hair?"

"You don't like it?" Hermione asked nervously.

"What was there not to like about your hair before you ruined it?"

"Ginny and Luna gave me a make over."

"You let Ginny near you? Oh, I don't know, I suppose it is all right. It's just that… oh you'll think I'm just old-fashioned, never mind. I'm glad to have you here Hermione and you too Luna. You and your husband never visit enough."

"Oh I'm sure Ron does visit you here quite a lot, you just don't know. For example, have you noticed any missing food lately?"

"Well now that you mention it, just yesterday half a batch of brownies disappeared and the week before, half an apple pie, four scones, some of my lasagne, a number of chocolate chip biscuits and some of my chocolate cake."

"See Ron has been to visit you. Visit you for food at least."

"Don't you feed him Luna?"

"Oh I do. I just don't think anything can satisfy his appetite."

"You do have a point there Luna."

"Where is he by the way? He said he'd be here for tea."

"Oh he is. The lot of them are out on the field playing quidditch. Quite a turnout really. What with Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Lee, Charlie, Bill and Harry we are going to be very crowded. Plus all of their spouses and girlfriends and Arthur and I and all of you."

"Harry's here?"

"Yes Hermione, is there a problem with that. He brought his girlfriend too. Now what was her name? Oh yes, that's right, Angelica. Horrible girl really. Goes around thinking she's the best thing since dragon blood. Oh I don't know! What is it with Harry lately? Al he does is spend time with girls who are so… horrible! Now if he'd consider someone like _our Hermione_ then he would be fine! But no! Oh well I must be getting back to the cooking and you girls are probably sick of listening to me rant and rave. They're all out on the field watching the boys play, you might want to go out and watch…" Mrs Weasley walked back into the kitchen humming a tune.

"If Harry's here I have to get out! I cannot sit and watch him and Angelica. Why I walked in on them this morning."

"You're not going anywhere Hermione," Ginny instructed, "you are going to stay here and knock Harry off his feet. Now come on, Luna and I are going to get you ready."

"Get me ready?"

"Yes. It's time for makeup Hermione!"

"What have I got myself into?" Hermione said under her breath as the two girls dragged Hermione up the stairs along with all of her bags of shopping.

As Hermione sat in Ginny's old bedroom peering into the mirror, she felt very nervous. Maybe it was because of the low cut halter neck she was wearing, or maybe the amount of makeup she had on, maybe it was just the fact that soon she had to face Harry and one of his insufferably horrible girls. Hermione's halter neck dress was white and make of a thin material, it was rather short reaching only down to her mid thigh. She had some matching white sandals and the overall effect wasn't actually as bad as Hermione suspected it would have been. Normally, Hermione wasn't one to wear makeup but since Ginny and Luna had insisted that it would help she had and really Hermione had to wonder why she hadn't worn makeup before; it was rather nice. It was really quite amazing what Ginny and Luna could do in less than half an hour.

So after all of them were changed they went downstairs and off to the field to call everyone in for tea. Hermione walked down to the field with as much confidence as she could muster. Ginny kept on saying to her, 'hold your head hight, keep your back straight, don't slouch' and 'be confident not embarrassed, you show him Hermione and don't let that Angelica interfere'. As they neared the makeshift pitch, Hermione saw eight players in the air. She made out Katie, Alicia, Hazel, Wendy and Angelica siting on conjured seats. Ginny went about the business of calling everyone in for dinner and Hermione stood there rather nervously watching as Angelica and Harry cam closer and closer. The reaction she got form Harry was rather unexpected, "Hi I'm Harry Potter," he said sauntering up to her and abandoning Angelica. Hermione heart skipped a beat; he was flirting with her and using that smile he usually gave the pretty girls he met at cubs. _He doesn't realise it's me! He thinks I'm someone else._

"Harry Potter, what a pleasure to meet you!" she purred batting her eyelashes.

"Trust me the pleasure is all mine," he said as he flashed her another smile . "May I enquire as to what you are doing tomorrow at seven?" Harry asked flashing her another smile. Hermione became faintly aware of the hand sneaking around her waist.

"Tomorrow at seven I'd say you'd be picking me up for our date," Hermione said adopting a voice that wasn't at all like hers.

"I like the way your mind works."

"So do I." Harry's arm was slowly pulling her closer and closer to him.

"So are you a friend of Ginny's?"

"Amongst others. I know Ron too; he and I go back along way."

"What about me, you know me don't you?"

"Of course, everyone knows Harry potter. You're so famous and incredibly sexy if I may say so."

"You may." His face was very close to hers. Hermione could feel his breath on her face and when she looked into those green eyes of his she felt like she was melting. Harry's arms encircled her waist and Hermione reached up to wind her hands around his neck. Their faces were inches apart. Harry was going to kiss her. She was going to kiss Harry. Then all of a sudden, someone shouted.

"Harry!" Fred shouted. "Stop trying to hit on Hermione!"

"Hermione! Is that you?"

"Sure is Harry! Are you sure that those contact lenses of yours are working because a few seconds ago you didn't seem to know who I was?" Hermione noticed that Harry's arms were still around her waist and her hands around her neck, she gently removed them and took a step back. Hermione then turned and walked over to Ginny and Luna swinging her hips side to side with a little purpose in her stride.

"Did you see his face?" she asked excitedly as she walked back to the house with the two girls.

"When? When he saw you for the first time or when he recognised it was you he'd been trying to hit on?"

"Both! I could not believe it. If Fred hadn't have said anything I don't what I would have done."

"Might have ended up kissing him," Luna suggested.

"Oh don't make me feel mad at Fred. Anyway, how did I go? With the whole flirting thing, I mean."

"We're proud of you Hermione. We couldn't have done it better than that."

"Really?"

'Yes. Pretty good for an amateur I say. I think you have made a start in this whole make Harry fall for you thing!"

"And I'm feeling great about it too!"

"Good for you Hermione. You never know, in a dew weeks time you and Harry could be a whole lot more than friends."

"I'm hoping that too."

Dinner was a rather unpleasant event. It wasn't that the food wasn't nice, quite the contrary, Molly had made a delicious roast lamb with all the trimmings and desert was a lemon meringue tart and homemade ice-cream. It was rather the moods of a certain people that made it almost unbearable for Hermione. Harry seemed embarrassed and perplexed and Angelica seemed angry and agitated. But the thing that was really annoying her was that Harry wasn't talking to her. Not that he ever did much, but he hadn't spoke a single word to her over dinner and he wouldn't look at her. Now that deeply annoyed Hermione. After dinner, with more wine served the group spilled out into the garden to mingle and chat. Hermione was sitting alone at a table away from everyone else when Angelica came and sat next to her.

"Hermione darling, do you mink if I join you?" Without waiting for an answer, Angelica sat down.

"So Angelica, how have things been going with you?" Although Hermione practically hated the girl, she was trying to be friendly for Harry's sake. Anyway, if she wasn't nice it wouldn't really mater because tomorrow there would be someone new. None of the girls ever lasted longer than two days.

"Oh just the usual, you know. Just signed a two-year modelling contract with Andrew Capriani. Oh I suppose you don't know who he is, well-"

"Actually this is one of his dresses form his summer collection."

"Oh."

"Yes, I just went on a shopping trip today with Ginny and Luna."

"Well was the summer collection at Gladrags good?"

"I wouldn't know sorry. I only went to Andrew Capriani, Ginevra Malfoy, Dominic Thompson; you know all the fashion boutiques down Diagon Alley."

"I must enquire though, how did afford to buy all of this?"

"Quite easily. I can make my own money Angelica."

"Yes I know that. I'm just questioning your ability to make a lot of money."

"I am quite capable of doing that Angelica."

"If you say so."

"Well at least I work for my money."

"Are you trying to imply that I don't?"

"How smart of you!"

"Let me tell Hermione, that modelling is not easy. One must put a lot of work into it, one must eat carefully, one must exercise, and it is no mean feat. I hate you to go away with some illusions that models are hopeless cases of girls that don't put in the hard yards for their money, like some dumb blonde."

"Angelica, my opinion of you will stay the same regardless of what you say."

"And what would your opinion be?"

"You summed it up pretty well yourself."

"Why I am truly flattered Hermione. Flattered that you think I do put in the hard work and-"

"Oh you must me mistaken Angelica, I was speaking of the latter description."

"Not subtle are you?"

"Why should I be? I have nothing to hide form you."

"You know Harry has talked of you often. Made you sound like some godsend perfect woman. I must inform Harry how wrong he is in his assumptions."

"And I'm sure he'll value that information. Honestly, Angelica, Harry has known me since we were eleven. We are twenty-four now; I do not think he is going to change his opinions of me from what you say. Particularly because you have known me for four hours."

"You think highly of yourself Hermione."

"As do you Angelica. You parade around as if you are some celebrated person. But really you wouldn't be on half the newspapers you are on now if you weren't the girl on Harry Potter's arm."

"I hardly think that your opinion is adequate Hermione."

"Honestly Angelica, how long do you think Harry will keep you? There will be someone else tomorrow. You almost lost him to me earlier today! Tomorrow is another day and there will be another girl."

"Hermione I reiterate, you think highly of yourself. Tell me that when I move in and Harry has to ask you to move out."

"I'm sorry to break it to you Angelica, but you are too thinking highly of yourself. Harry is not going to ask you to move in and if he does, he cannot make me move out. I am a shared owner in the flat. And he can't throw me out as much as you want him to."

"We'll see about that when it's time for me to move in Hermione. Anyway, I do not think of you as competition. You are just the best friend. Or should I say the best friend with a boring job, no taste, who is overweight, ugly, horrible, rude, dateless, and grumpy, well the list goes on but I have just one more point to add; the best friend who is, shall we say, pining over her best friend."

"I am in no shape or form pining over Harry."

"Yes darling, I'm sure."

"You know what Angelica; you think Harry will care about you tomorrow? I know him and I know that tomorrow you will be forgotten. It will be someone new. Someone who just like you is looking for a bit of stardom. At least I know that tomorrow I still will be a prominent part in Harry's life."

"You see Hermione, that's where you're wrong. Tomorrow it will be you that is forgotten. I will not lose to you. I will not admit defeat to an inferior. You will be the one left behind. It will be you that looses out to me."

"You can say all you want Angelica, I have no issues with that. But expecting me to believe it is a completely different thing. Quite frankly, you can say all you want just don't expect me to believe a word of it."

"Hermione I have one thing to say to you. Stay away from my man, or else." Angelica picked up her glass, turned around, and walked off in the direction off the house.

"Nasty piece of work she is," Ron muttered as he sat next to Hermione.

"I absolutely agree."

"What Harry sees in her I do not know."

"Ron she just like very other one."

"Every other one?"

"Girls Ron. That is all he seems to care about. Girls and quidditch."

"He's changed, I know that."

"You can say that again. But really I do try to be nice to them but Angelica well she just couldn't stand me. Insulting me in every way, shape and form."

"I know, I heard half of that conversation."

"How?"

"My brothers are Fred and George."

"Well that explains it. So how are things with you and Luna?"

"Well telling you honestly, married life isn't what it's made out to be."

"No?"

"Not at all. No different at all I say. But talking about different, what about you? Luna says you had quite a makeover."

"Well the day as been interesting, I will say that."

"Yes what with Harry trying to hit on you."

"That did add to it, yes. But shopping with your sister and Luna is a strenuous experience. I was literally dragged from shop to shop while they stuffed garments into my hands and made me pay for them. We were just acting out the expression shop till you drop."

"Well there you go, classic example of Ginny. She tried to rope me into shopping one time. But I politely declined. Shopping with her is worse than shopping with Luna."

"Definitely. Anyway, I think I'm going to have to depart soon. I do have quite a bit to do at home. The girls made me buy a whole new wardrobe."

"Well goodnight then."

"Goodnight Ron."

After saying goodbye to everyone and thanking Mrs Weasley for the meal, Hermione collected all of her shopping and apparated home, telling Ginny that she wasn't going to be able to make it for drinks at Malfoy Manor. When Hermione arrived home she out all of her clothes in her room, changed into comfortable clothes and headed downstairs. When she had a coffee in her hand Hermione finally relaxed for some quality reading time. She had just begun to really enjoy her book when Harry came storming in, slamming the door behind him. He looked ready to kill Hermione and she had a sneaking suspicion why.

"What did you say to her! What did you tell her!" he demanded.

"I'm sorry Harry, have I done something wrong."

"You have done the unthinkable Hermione. You just didn't like Angelica, did you?"

"No more than she like me Harry."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Harry I hate her and she hates me."

"Why would she hate you and why would you hate her?"

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Because thanks to you Hermione I don't have a clue where she is."

"Like that's a great loss."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come one Harry. Tomorrow there would have been someone new."

"You don't know that."

"Harry I know a lot more than you think. I'm not blind nor am I stupid."

"Will you answer my question? What did you tell her?"

"The truth."

"About what?"

"You, her career, what I think of her."

"Well whatever you did offended her and I think you should apologise."

"I suppose Angelica didn't tell you what she said to me?"

"Yes she did."

"Then you should be angry with her too."

"Why she was being very nice to you."

"That's what she says. Ask Ron, he'll tell you what happened."

"Yes I'm sure he'll tell me that Angelica was so nice to you."

"I don't think so. She hates me Harry. She didn't hold back her insults from me. Basically she told me straight out that I had a boring job, no taste, and is overweight, ugly, horrible, rude, dateless and grumpy."

"Well that's okay because that's the truth," Harry sneered, his voice scornful. Hermione had had enough of listening to first Angelica then Harry insult her. Hermione turned, taking her coffee and book, walked up the stairs.

"Hermione, wait!" Harry shouted. "That came out wrong!" But Hermione didn't care what he had to say. When she reached her room, she slammed the door shut and let the tears stream down her face.

The next morning when Harry woke up, he felt bad. He had not had a very good sleep and had spent most of the time thinking about how he had treated Hermione. Harry got out of bed, changed and went to Hermione's room to apologise. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Hermione can we please talk?" Again, there was no answer, so Harry opened the door and found that Hermione was gone. On the bed, there was a note.

Harry,

Gone to the Manor. Need time to think. Do not come over. I'll be back later.

From Hermione

Harry knew that Hermione did not want him to go to Malfoy Manor, but right now, he didn't really care. He just wanted to see Hermione and apologise. So without further ado, Harry apparated straight for the manor and Hermione. When Harry walked through the gate of the Manor and knocked on the door, Ginny came to answer. She was holding a cup of coffee and a clothes catalogue in the other.

"Hi," Harry said rather nervously.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked aggressively.

"I'd like to speak to Hermione."

"Well she doesn't want to speak to you! You should be ashamed of yourself Harry! How could you speak to her like that?"

"Ginny it was an accident and I'd like to apologise to her!"

"Look Harry, Hermione really doesn't want to see you. Why don't you came in and we'll have a little talk?"

"Uh okay," Harry entered the Manor, closing the door behind him. The two of them sat down and Ginny placed her coffee and catalogue on the table.

"Well to get straight to the point Harry, you haven't been much of a best friend to Hermione lately. In fact, you haven't been much of a friend at all. Hermione puts up with a lot from you-"

"What?"

"Harry, you hardly speak to her, you don't even go out together anymore. You bring home a different girl every night and Hermione has to put up with it. You come home drunk and expect her to brew you a potion no matter what time. You only talk to her when it suits you even if she wants to talk you don't care, but when you want talk then she has to listen. She puts up with paparazzi banging on the door when you're out wanting to speak to her. She has to deal with all he calls and letters that you're fans send you. And on top of all of that, she has to cook and clean for you. You don't do anything but Hermione has to do everything!"

"Well Ginny, I'm a very busy guy. I have quidditch practice, quidditch matches, quidditch meetings-"

"No Harry, you're to busy shagging!"

"What?"

"Oh come on, you don't half as much time on the quidditch pitch as you do with girls!"

"It's my life and I'll live it how I want Ginny!"

"Yes Harry, but if you're not careful, you're going to lose your real friends. Hermione isn't going to hang around forever just to play second to all those girls."

"So? I don't need her!"

"You're in love with her, of course you need her."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Harry."

"I'm not in love with Hermione, Ginny!"

"Harry you can't fool me. You're in love with your best friend."

"How did you find out? If Ron told you then-"

"Ron didn't tell me Harry. It's female intuition. Anyway, why don't you do something about it?"

"Because I don't want push her away. She doesn't see me as anything more than a friend and I don't want to ruin what we have."

"And…there's something else isn't there Harry?"

"I'm scared."

"Scared?"

"Scared she'll be taken away. Scared she'll get hurt. Scared they'll kill her."

"Harry you vanquished Voldemort. You can deal with his Death Eaters."

"It's just that-"

"Harry you cant live in fear. Make your dreams come true Harry. I know that sounds a bit clichéd, but trust me you don't want to live your life without living your dreams. You don't want to have regrets. I know when I look back on life I have heaps of regrets and there's nothing I can do about it. So Harry, don't settle for the norm, go for it. Live life how you want and just forget about everything else because it's not important."

"So you're saying that I should live how I want, do what I want, and just forget about everything else?"

"Exactly Harry. Just throw caution to the wind."

"But what if-"

"No buts Harry! Just do it."

"What if she hates me afterwards?"

"Look Harry that's just the risk you have to take. Are you prepared to take that risk for Hermione?"

"Yes."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Thanks Gin. Is Hermione here?"

"Uh no."

"Where is she?"

"Back at your place. When you came she apparated back."

"Okay. See you later and thanks again!" With a pop Harry was gone leaving behind a very happy Ginny.

When Harry entered the house, he collided with Hermione who by the looks of it was on her way out.

"Oh are you going out?"

"Yes."

"Look Hermione, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay Harry, I know you are."

"So maybe we could talk tonight when you come back?"

"Okay, I'll be back around 7."

"I'll see you then." Hermione walked out the door and Harry feeling much better than tis morning, sat down on the couch and starting thinking about to tell Hermione he was in love with her.

Seven o'clock went passed and Hermione still hadn't come. She was usually punctual so Harry became a little worried. But by the time nine o'clock passed and she still hadn't come Harry was frightened. He flooed to the Burrow and the Manor but neither households had seen Hermione. Harry even called her parents but they also had not seen her. Harry sat on the couch thinking about all the places she could be. He took out her address book and contacted all of the people listed, only to find that so one had seen her. Harry got up and got himself a coffee to keep him awake and hoped against hope that Hermione wasn't hurt because if she was the person that hurt her was going to pay dearly.

Harry waited up for Hermione for most of the night, only when the clock struck 4 o'clock, did he fall asleep. The next then he knew, sunlight was filtering into the room and there were footsteps in the hall. Then Hermione came walking in looking full of the joys of spring.

"Finally home, are you?" he asked rather menacingly.

"Why are you talking to me in that tone? I haven't done anything wrong."

"Where have you been all this time?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why do I care? Well for one thing you've been missing the whole night! I was worried!"

"Why? I can take care of myself!"

"You could have called!"

"Why are you being so overprotective? You never call when you stay out the whole night! I was at Josh's house and I was fine. I mean what could he do to me?"

"I don't like the way he looks at you."

"Well grow up Harry! You give millions of girls the same look and you take them home all the time! Have you ever done anything wrong to them? Maybe that's why you're nervous; you don't want Josh to hurt me like you've hurt them!"

"I've never hurt any of those girls! They know what they're getting into when they come home with me!"

"So do I Harry! I knew what I was getting into and at least Josh treated me like I was someone special, not someone being used! Josh actually cares about me! He cares about the real me, not what I look like! You've never cared about anyone you've brought home!"

"Are you saying that I don't care about the girls I date?"

"I'd hardly call what you do dating! Why you have a new girl everyday! And dumping girls after spending a night with them; that's hardly caring for them. I mean, who was the girl you were with last Monday? I bet you don't even know!"

"So what?"

"Well the point is that you don't give a damn about any of those girls! If you did one would still be around now!"

"That's my choice!"

"Exactly and it's my choice if I want to stay the whole night with Josh!"

"He's using you Hermione!"

"Like how you use all of those girls who come home with you Harry? Face it, you use girls and you treat them wrongly! You don't care what happens to them as long as you spend one night with them! At least Josh got to know me before he took me to bed! And at least he didn't throw me out straight after one night!"

"I get to know those girls too!"

"No you don't! You wouldn't know a thing about them! What's the most time you've ever spent with one of them? Two days maximum?"

"For your information it was a week!"

"A week! Big deal! I've known Josh for way longer than that and it was our first time last night! Anyway, Josh and I slept together because we care about each other! We like each other's personalities, not looks!"

"Yeah right Hermione! Like he didn't like what you looked like that night! You looked good."

"That's just proving my point! You're so selfish! You only care about how you feel that night, not about how they feel after you're done with them! And you only date girls who look like your dream girl! I mean most of them are models! Even if the most beautiful girl had a personality of a cow you'd still want her! Face it you're just doing all of this for yourself!"

"So what? I'm Harry Potter, I can do what I like! Besides I enjoy the night, they enjoy the night! You're just jealous because you know I'd never want you!"

"You know for once you're right. I was jealous of all of them. But now I can't believe how stupid I was! I've known you for years and you've changed Harry! The caring person that I thought I loved has gone! I actually thought I was in love with you! But now I've finally realized what you've become, what you've always been; a heartless, uncaring, using and selfish prat who thinks he's better than every other person. Just because you're Harry Potter you think it's okay to go out and treat girls like that! I can't believe I fell for you! I cant believe I got a makeover so you would notice me! I cant believe I ever considered you as a boyfriend! I mean why have all those girls never come back, why haven't you kept them?"

"I've been looking for the perfect girl Hermione and no one has come close, well only one."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"What do you care Hermione? To you I'm just an uncaring, selfish, using, heartless prat!"

"But above it all you're still my best friend well at least you were! I just don't see you as someone I'd like to spend the rest of my life with, not anymore."

"You wanted to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Yeah, I do. I mean I did. I still care about you Harry but I think it would be best if I moved out."

"Don't go. Stay."

"Give me one good reason Harry. One good reason and I'll stay."

"I love you. I'm in love with you Hermione."

"Don't say that Harry! Don't lie to me! You said you were looking for the perfect girl; I've been here with you for seven years. If you're in love with me why haven't you acted? And if you are in love with me why have you strung all those girls along?"

"Isn't it obvious Hermione? You were the one girl that I've been comparing all those girls to."

"If you had really truly loved me you wouldn't have had to compare me! Why did you compare me to them if you did love me?"

"Because I knew that you never loved me at least not in a romantic sense."

"But I did. I really did. You're just too late now. It's over before it even started. I'm done with you and I'm sick of moping around and waiting for you to notice me! I don't want to be used like all those other girls. I want to be loved and feel wanted and special; Josh gives me that and you don't. That's all there is to it. Goodbye Harry."

"Hermione wait!"

"What!" she exclaimed.

"Don't walk out."

"No your right I shouldn't." Harry suddenly felt relieved as Hermione brushed pass him. He sank down onto the couch and waited for Hermione to come down. Ten minutes later she did, in her palm miniature suitcases.

"Well I think that's everything. Have fun living by yourself Harry. Bye!" and with a pop Hermione was gone.

A/N: Well that is Chapter 1 of the Surviving Love Chronicles: Life or Something Like It. Please review. Even constructive criticism is welcome and if this story just sucks please tell me. This is my first fic so please give me some sort of response. I'll try to update soon but with school and other things I'm not making any commitments.

Thanks, Jaz


	2. Welocme To My Life

Things hadn't been going very well for Harry since Hermione had moved out, quite the reverse in fact. To start with, Harry had lost his first game since playing for the Stars. Secondly, Ron and Ginny were in a rotten mood with him because of what he had said to Hermione. Thirdly, Angelica had gone off to the Daily Prophet and told them a whole lot of lies about him and Hermione when he dumped her and lastly, Harry hadn't spoken to Hermione since she said goodbye to him three weeks previously. To make matters worse, Harry had a match in today against the Chudley Cannons. This brought with it a number of problems; Ron was in the team and was the captain, and a new seeker had recently joined and his identity was unknown. It was crucial that the Stars one this game if they wanted to make the finals. If they didn't it would be down to Puddlemore United to lose to the Comets and the Comets were coming second to last on the table. All the pressure was on Harry to catch the Snitch before this mysterious seeker did.

The Stars were a reasonably new team that had only been around for five seasons. Fortunately for Harry, it was just like old days back at Hogwarts. Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Oliver and Fred and George who had joined this season were all on the team. And together the Stars were a wining combination. The three chasers, Angelina, Alicia and Katie, worked seamlessly and as a team. The same went for Fred and George, who like the chasers, had been playing together for more than six seasons. As for Harry, well there was nothing wrong about him. He had won Seeker of the year for all the five years he was in the Stars. Wood was much the same. He had been a flawless keeper in his Hogwarts days and was still that. The team was second on the table, only because of their previous loss.

As Harry pulled on his robes and took his broom, he lined up with team ready to make their entrance into the stadium. Lee Jordan was the commentators for the match and Bryan Eastley was the referee.

"And now present to you the Stars!" Lee's voice filled the stadium. "I give you seeker and captain Mr Harry Potter!" Tumultuous applause erupted from the crowd as Harry flew out. He noticed Hermione in the stands in her usual place, she gave him a small smile and he smiled right back.

"And the chasers Angelina and Alicia Weasley and Katie Jordan!" More applause echoed through the stadium. "Not to mention my two best friends, team beaters; Fred and George Weasley! And last but not least, deputy captain and keeper, Oliver Wood!" The applause was deafening; the Stars were the favourites for the match even though the Cannons were first on the table.

"Now put your hands together for the Cannons! I give you the captain Ronald Weasley, Ardene Harper, Simon Newell, Caleb Ralph, Mandy Smith, Tracey Vance, and the all new seeker Josh Finley!" The applause in the stadium was loud, but not deafening. The Cannons flew into the stadium and Harry got to have a good look at Josh for the first time, he thought he looked vaguely familiar but couldn't place him. Then all fourteen players landed on the ground for the Captains to shake hands. Harry and Ron shook hands and Harry made sure that he gripped Ron's hand a little harder than necessary before returning to his team. Everyone mounted their brooms, and on the whistle, took off.

It was clear from the first few minutes of the game that the only way the Cannons could win was by catching the snitch. Their three beaters; Caleb Ralph, Mandy Smith and Ardene Harper didn't work so well as team and compared to Angelina, Alicia and Katie, were nothing. Besides, they couldn't outsmart Wood who had only let the quaffle through twice. And as for their keeper, well it's best not to go there. Ron was usually a good keeper but today it seemed there was a little problem with his technique. It was probably because he still used the tactics that the three chasers had taught him and was rather easy to get past. The stars were rather pleased when the score reached 160-20 to them. In fact Harry was sure that they would win.

So far, the snitch had appeared only a few times so far and the two of them had had not much to do. The game had been going on for almost an hour now and Harry was quite frankly getting sick and tired of waiting for some action. He turned his attention from looking for the snitch to checking how the team was doing. This was a fatal mistake. If Lee Jordan hadn't been such a good commentator, Harry would have been in a whole lot of trouble with the team manager. Harry turned to see Josh diving to the ground, a glimmer of gold his target. Harry immediately dived in this direction and luckily Harry hadn't been that far behind when Josh went into the dive. They were drawing close, then they were neck in neck. With both their hands outstretched, the reached out for the snitch and pulled up out of the dive. There was only one difference between the two seekers; Josh's hand was outstretched and the snitch was tightly in his fist.

Harry sighed and tried to ignore the guilty feeling he was experiencing. This was his entire fault if only he had caught the snitch they could have won. He had lost again. He wasn't quite sure why Angelina came flying up to him hugging him and shouting, "We've won Harry, we've won!" Harry was in shock.

"But Angelina, I didn't catch the snitch."

"I know you didn't. But while you were diving we scored two goals! We won!" Harry looked up at the scoreboard and saw, Stars 180 Cannons 170, flashing in bold letters. Finally Harry relaxed, they had won. They were in the finals. He, along with the rest of the team, floated down to the ground. Harry saw Hermione running towards him arms outstretched. But instead of hugging him, she hugged Josh. Then it all made sense to Harry. Josh was Hermione's boyfriend.

Harry hurried to the changing rooms ignoring the cheers from the crowd and the flash of the cameras. He didn't care anymore. He wasn't going to let Hermione get him down. No, he was going to move on and show her that he didn't need her to do well. He could succeed in life without her by his side. He quickly changed and apparated straight home. When Harry was walking up to his room a sudden idea came to him. He wasn't going to get jealous over Hermione, not when he could have his pick of almost any women. So with that in his mind, Harry changed into some of his nicer clothes and flooed in to see Angelica.

Almost an hour later, Harry and Angelica made their way to the Golden Snitch; one of the best restaurants in the wizarding world. It was know for it's good food and extremely high prices. It was basically, where all the people of recognition went. Usually you had to book months in advance for this place, but with a few extra galleons and the mention of his name, Harry was able to get a table straight away. As they walked in, Harry noticed that Hermione and Josh were seated at a table near the back of the restaurant and Harry asked the waiter if they could opposite them. The waiter politely agreed and showed them to their table. Angelica sat with her back to Josh and Hermione and Josh sat with his back to Harry and Angelica so Harry was looking straight at Hermione.

After ordering their meals, Angelica was telling Harry a story about some model that was threatening to steal her place as one of the most popular models. But Harry wasn't listening. He was too busy looking at Hermione who also kept on looking at him. Their eyes locked and Harry was unable to read the expression that crossed her face. Was it anger? Jealousy? Sadness? Harry couldn't tell. Angelica's voice broke his thoughts.

"So what do you think Harry? Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"What? You think that I look ugly in the summer catalogue for Andrew Capriani!"

"No of course not."

"Can I ask you something Harry?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you bring me here tonight? Because if it was just to stare at Hermione Granger and not even listen to a word I'm saying then I better get going." Harry didn't reply. "Harry?"

"Sorry I was just-"

"Staring at Hermione. I know."

"Angelica it's not like that."

"I know. You're jealous, you're confused. You brought me here to help you forget."

"Something like that."

"Well if you're trying to forget don't keep on looking at her. Look at me instead."

"Okay. Angelica do you want to dance?"

"Now that's the spirit. And yes I would." Harry stood up and offered Angelica his hand and the two of them moved towards the centre of the room where a few couples were already dancing. Slowly they began to sway in time with music but Harry's thoughts along with his eyes were still trained on Hermione. He tried to draw his eyes away and look at Angelica who had her head resting against his chest but he couldn't. There was something about the way she was laughing at something that josh had just said that made Harry want to keep on looking. Feeling his gaze Hermione looked up. Her eyes immediately turned cold as she stared right back. Then seconds later Josh and Hermione were making there way towards Harry and Angelica to dance. Harry's heart skipped a beat she was moving closer and closer to him. Her hand was reaching out. Harry moved away from Angelica. She was going to touch his cheek. Hermione moved closer and closer to. Then _smack! _Hermione slapped Harry on the face.

"How dare you!" she screamed. "How dare you come here and try to intimidate me! What is your problem?"

"Shut up! I had no idea you would be here Hermione! I just happened to chose this restaurant for my date with Angelica."

"Angelica! So I take you two are back together again?"

"What do you care? You've never worried for me!"

"I'm not worried for you Harry, it's Angelica I'm worried about."

"Angelica?"

"Yes. Now you listen to me Angelica. I'd get out now while you can. He's very slippery he is. Don't trust him, whatever you do. He cant be trusted. Besides, he's not ready for another relationship albeit it last 2 days," Hermione seemed a little drunk to Harry. Her words were slightly slurred and she was swaying form side to side. She seemed a bit like Winky when she was drunk.

"I think that's up to me to decide if I'm ready for a new relationship."

"I know you better than anyone else Harry and in know you're still pining after me even though you won't dare to admit it to anyone. I think you're an embarrassment Harry. You have no life, you're hopeless. Can't you grow up already? There's actually the real world waiting for you when you're ready. You know, the one in which you have to get your act together. You're just a mess. You need to start learning the difference between what's right and what's easy. You-"

"I may need those but what I don't need is a lecture from you! You're a nasty, spiteful, frustrated, ohhh-I'm-so-confused, scrawny little cow!"

"And you're a conceited, up-himself tart who sucks face with stupid skanks because nobody decent would ever want you!"

"I think it's time you-"

"God how I loathe you," the venom in Hermione's voice stopped Harry in mid-sentence and something about the Hermione said it made the breath hitch in Harry's throat. Harry and Hermione had screamed at each other for a good 10 minutes but those five words spoken by Hermione so softly yet so savagely wounded Harry far deeper than anything else had ever done. He stared at her then walked straight out of the restaurant not bothering to look back or wait for Angelica.

Ever since the night at the Golden Snitch, Hermione had felt rather guilty. Her behaviour that night was just horrible. It was just uncalled for and now Hermione was really feeling the guilt and seriousness of her actions. She had not only lied to Harry and Josh, but to herself. Then she had badmouthed Harry to the press in an interview that was really just a whole bunch of lies with little truth.

Hermione wasn't surprised that now Harry really didn't want anything to do with her. It was understandable. Hermione now was feeling the opposite. She found she wanted Harry more than anything at the moment. However, of course Hermione would never admit this to anyone. She wouldn't swallow her pride and admit to Harry that he had been right from the beginning. No, she would make this relationship with Josh work. And she would not let a certain person with unruly raven hair, green almond shaped eyes and a lightning bolt scar get in her way.

Hermione reached down under the bed and pulled out a box. She slowly opened the lid and pulled out the item that lay inside it. It was a scrapbook. Not just an ordinary scrapbook. This scrapbook contained every and I mean every article about Harry every written. It was magically enhanced to hold as mush as needed and so far, it had over 200 pages. Hermione flicked to the back end an found what she was looking for; the more recent articles of Harry. These articles told of a changed Harry. A better Harry. The old Harry. Slowly and carefully she read the first article.

**Potter Quits Quidditch To Pursue Auror Dream**

In a recent interview with sports reporter Agnes Moran from the Prophet Harry Potter told of his resignation from the Stars. 'There has been a lot of thought put into this discission I assure you. Yes I am leaving the Stars for good and yes I will not be returning to playing professional quidditch.' When asked why he decided to quit quidditch Potter said, 'It was a matter of evaluating my life. I was thinking about what I wanted in life and of that, what I had accomplished. I found that I had three main goals and none of them had been accomplished. I guess I just had an sudden thought that I hadn't done what I wanted with my life. So I decided it was time for a change.'

'You mentioned three goals Mr Potter, presuming one of them is to be an Auror, what are the other two?'

'Nothing that I'm at liberty to say, I'm afraid.'

Mr Potter will begin his Auror training this coming week. He will graduate with this class in 3 months and then will begin his job. His has only a short time in training because on numerous occasions he has proven his skills and abilities. He was offered not to go through the 3-year programme but Mr Potter declined eager to try out the training…

**Hermione Granger Speaks Out: Why I Severed Ties With The Boy-Who-Lived**

Miss Granger and Mr Potter have been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts some 14 years ago. But this has all fallen apart due to recent alligations. 'He tried to bed me,' a thoroughly angered Miss Granger says. 'If I hadn't used the leg locker curse I probably would be standing here as one of the many unfortunate girls that have fallen for Mr Potters fame and undoubted charm and have spent what would have been for me one of the worst nights of my life. I was distraught. He moved towards me with this look on his face. I thought he was going to hurt me so I did what I had to do. I sent the leg locker curse in his direction and ran like hell. I was terrified. I still am now. I have dreams – nightmares about it at night. I guess that's why I sort of erupted at him in the Golden Snitch. I was scared he would try to do it to me again. I didn't know what to expect. I was so terrified. If Josh wasn't there I think I might have either burst into tears or apparated straight out. But I had to be strong. I knew I couldn't let it show that he had got to me. It would only please him.'

'So that was you main reason for severing ties with Mr Potter?'

'One of many. I was sick of being the girl who has to do everything. I mean I was in charge of the cleaning, cooking, dealing with all the reporters that came, answering all the calls he got, doing what he asked me to do. It just wasn't fair. If he wanted to talk to me I had to listen but when I wanted to talk to him he wouldn't listen it had to suite him. Plus he either doesn't know any silencing charms or is to caught up in the moment to realise that there are other people in the house trying to work. He was so insensitive. Actually if you think about it he still is.'

'Is it true that you once liked Mr Potter?'

'Of course I was one of the many young girls who fell for our darling Mr Potter's charm and good looks. I was young immature and stupid. I mean who hasn't had an adolescent schoolgirl crush on Mr Potter at some stage? The problem is that Mr Potter is so shallow that, even if I'd wanted him to, he would never consider dating me unless of course he wanted a quick shag. He may have wanted a quick shag, yes, but Harry Potter and dating don't go together. Harry Potter and shagging do however…'

So there it is Miss Granger's account. Fact or fiction? To me this young woman was distraught. Torn apart inside by something bigger. Did Mr Potter succeed in hurting her and was Miss Granger just too scared of him to admit it? Something was bothering her and I feel for that girl. So much she has had to go through being best friends with one of the most powerful people alive.

**No More Girls For Harry Potter**

You're probably used to seeing this space filled with a picture of Mr Potter and some airless bimbo he's decided to bed but we can confidently say that you have seen the end of that. Ever since an argument between Mr Potter and Miss Granger broke out in the Golden Snitch has Potter been seen with a girl. Maybe Miss Granger's biting comment had something to do with it. Her few chosen words weren't the nicest; 'And you're a conceited, up-himself tart who sucks face with stupid skanks because nobody decent would ever want you!'

Well the bottom line is that Potter has changed his ways. Now training to be an Auror Potter seems to have become that little extra bit mature. Here at the Prophet we were shocked. I mean Harry Potter not sleeping around! Harry Potter single! It just doesn't sound right but it's true.

When asked why he has changed his ways Potter said, 'It's all about that evaluating I did earlier. I realised that my behaviour wasn't how it should be. I realised it just wasn't right.' He didn't admit to any of the things Miss Granger accused him of though he did admit to having feeling stronger than those of friendship for her at one stage…

**Granger Accuses Potter Of Sending Death threats To Her**

'It started tow weeks ago,' Granger says from her London apartment, ' a rather large amounts of letters began to arrive for me. All say something along the lines of 'lose Josh or lose your life, it's up to you'. Of course I was terrified and of course I stand firm in my belief that Potter is behind this. He has on numerous occasions expressed feelings more deeper than friendship before and tried to bed me. I have applied for an Auror guard to accompany myself and Josh everywhere we go because now I fear for my life. If this anonymous writer turns out to be Potter I myself will make sure that he is prosecuted and sent to Azkaban for his actions.'

Potter was officially cleared as a suspect under lack of evidence. Head Auror Remus Lupin said, 'there is absolutely no proof whatsoever that Mr Potter is responsible for the death threats. Miss Granger's claims were ludicrous and obviously made by a very jealous and spiteful woman. I do not believe that Harry did this as does none of the Auror division. He still has our full support and none of these alligations of Miss Granger's albeit ones about him 'trying to bed her' or 'sending her death threats' will ever change that. Mr Potter would never do such things as she has said and we have had him veritaserum tested to prove that. He is innocent. Just a victim of Miss Granger's innuendo spreading. Quite frankly I think that that woman has it in for him. We will be providing her with a Auror to guard her and her house will be under constant surveillance. The identity of the guard will stay classified until the ministry see fit to release it.'

Well Remus Lupin gives his vote of confidence and quashed rumours about Mr Potter…

**Potter Graduates Top Of Class **

****

Harry Potter has graduated top of his class at Auror training. Now a fully qualified Auror Mr Potter begins his first job on Monday. Auror Head of Division, Agent Remus Lupin says 'Mr Potter's standards were high his goal barely achievable. Yet he achieved everything he set out to do. He is without a doubt one of the best Aurors we have ever seen. I wish him the best of luck as he begins his first case on Monday…'

He had changed. Even Hermione had to admit that. He seemed so much more mature now. This was the real Harry. The Harry she knew and loved. Hermione had had a rough few weeks what with all the death threats and the media. Of course after they had veritaserumed Harry and found him innocent there had been an immediate uproar as to why Hermione had spread rumour so now she wasn't only dealing with death threats but hate mail form Harry Potter fans telling her how horrible she was. Hermione didn't blame them. What she had done was so wrong and she knew it. But now she was very scared with the death threats. Whoever it was had gone as far as to send her howlers and more and more threats arrived each day. Today she was going to meet the Auror assigned on her case.

After asking the receptionist (who had given her a very cold glare) where to find the room where the Auror would be waiting for her, Hermione nervously opened the door in front of her. She was shocked to see none other than Harry standing there.

"Harry," she said timidly thinking about how mad he must be.

"Hermione Jane Granger? ID Number 2511 970 2554?" his voice was cold and detached and Hermione did not blame him in the slightest.

"Yes."

"Security number?'

"1362 RPM 2355 JAM."

"Very well. I am Agent Harry Potter and I have been assigned on your case. I can assure that now that I am here you will be safe. I will be accompanying you everywhere you go and your house will be under constant surveillance. You will be fine. Don't worry." Harry paused, his facial expression changed until it wasn't one of coldness but worry. His voice was softer, just audible, "I won't let them hurt you Hermione. I promise." Then his voice changed again. It was now an aggravated, angry voice. "Not that you'll believe me! I better not come to close or I'll be done in for harassment. Or maybe they'll discover that it was me sending those death threats!" he said sarcastically. "No don't tell me you're going to use the leg locker curse again aren't you? Or maybe you're going to run like hell away from me in fear that I'll hurt you!"

"Stop it Harry!"

"Don't tell me to stop it Hermione! How could you? You knew what you were doing was wrong but you did it anyway! How do you think I feel? It almost jeopardized my place here!"

"But Remus Lupin said-"

"Only after he had tested me with veritaserum! Can't you see what you've done Hermione! You almost got me kicked out! Now tell me why should I bother to help you?"

"Because I know you want to, that's why."

"Yeah that's right I'm still though I'm still trying to figure out why."

"I think I know why."

"Yeah?"

"You're still hung up on me."

"So what if I am?"

"For Merlin's sake Harry, I've got a boyfriend. Why cant you just move on?"

"Maybe I don't want to."

"It doesn't matter if you don't want to, you don't have a choice! You have to move on."

"Don't tell me what to do Hermione! The only reason I'm doing this is because I have to. If it were optional I wouldn't be here!"

"Yes you would and you know it just as well as I do."

"I don't know you anymore Hermione. You're not the same, you've changed."

"Maybe I have Harry. But you have too and I don't think I know you anymore either. Now can we please cut out all of this crap and get going. I do have things to do and you're supposed to be following me."

"Fine let's go then."

How Harry loathed his job. It sucked. It just wasn't fair one little bit. He was never good at separating emotions from his work and now it was harder than ever. He had to endure all the dates Josh and Hermione went on and had to sit there and watch them closely to make sure everything was okay. It was a living hell. It had been almost four months since his job had begun and every day he felt like quitting but told himself that he had to endure. It was for Hermione's safety. He wouldn't let her get hurt, he had promised her that and he didn't intended to break his promise to her of all people. He was just getting ready for tonight. Hermione and Josh were going on a date to the Golden Snitch and again he had to be present. Harry was dressed appropriately for tonight. The golden Snitch was a high-class place and he couldn't just turn up in any old thing. At the moment he was wearing dress robes, a button down white shirt and slacks. For him, tonight would be the same as many other nights. He'd go to the restaurant, sit at the table next to Hermione and Josh, keep eye on everything and try to ignore the jealousy and anger that coursed through his body when he looked at the two of them so happy and in love. It hurt. Seeing the time, he apparated straight for Josh's house where he was to meet the two of them before the date.

When Harry walked in the door he found Josh and Hermione kissing on the couch and that just did wonders for his mood. He cleared his throat rather impatiently and tapped his foot on the polished wood floor. Realizing that they weren't any longer alone, Josh and Hermione broke apart. Hermione was rather embarrassed and Harry had to look away as he realised her lips were red and swollen from what had obviously been some passionate snogging. Right now he wished he was Josh. Harry never thought h would wish for something like that but after seeing this… Josh was dressed like Harry and Hermione was looking the prettiest Harry could ever remember in a floor length black dress.

"Hello Harry," Hermione said. She at least was being slightly civil towards him whereas Josh just grunted to acknowledge him.

"Good evening Hermione, Josh. We had better be going now.

Dinner for Harry was a royal pain in the arse. It was officially the worst night of his life and things were going from bad to worst. First he had to sit through what seemed like hours of conversation between Josh and Hermione. Then he had to watch them dance and kiss and after all of that he really wished he was Josh. Now we come to the worst part. Josh and Hermione were sitting together enjoying desert when josh moved from his seat. Harry gaze immediately focused on him. Hermione looked at him questionably, what was he doing. The he got down on one knee in front of her and she seemed to realise what was going on. Harry did too. He sat frozen in his seat, his eyes trained on the pair. Josh pulled out a little black box and flipped it open. Inside was one of the most beautiful rings Hermione had ever seen. Josh looked into Hermione's eyes questionably before he asked the question Harry knew he was going to ask.

A/N Sorry to leave you on such a cliffie. I promise I'll update sooner than I did last time. Thank you to those two people who reviewed my story. DeLiRiOuS aka CAPTAIN obvious and VictoriaM thanks guys you rock. Reviews are really great to get so please if you have the time drop me one.

In the next chapter we'll see the result of Josh's question and Hermione's answer and what Harry thinks of it all. Will it spell the end of a relationship or the beginning of plans for a marriage, read on to find out.


	3. Just A Jealous Guy

The Surviving Love Chronicles: Life or Something Like It

Disclaimer: Ok guys by now you should know what goes here but just for those who don't. This is not mine. All characters except for a few belong to J K Rowling. No infringement on the copyright is intended. This all belongs to J K Rowling.

Chapter 3: Just A Jealous Guy

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" Josh asked. Harry tensed up, he knew what she was going to say. He knew Hermione would agree. But still he hoped. He hoped that just for once he didn't have her sussed out. He hoped he was wrong but when Hermione opened her mouth, his suspicions were confirmed.

"Yes."

That was all Harry needed to hear. He felt numb. But even in this state he knew what he had to do. He walked straight out of the restaurant not bothering to look back. Hermione didn't notice he was gone for quite some time, but when she did she told Josh immediately.

"Did you see him leave Josh?"

"He left just after you said yes."

"Oh, why didn't you tell me?"

"He looked pretty upset, if you ask me."

"Oh, never mind. Why don't we got back to your place Josh. I can think of many other things I could be doing rather than sitting here and talking."

"I like the way your mind works. Let's go."

Harry burst into the Auror office at the ministry. He made a beeline for Remus Lupin's office.

"Harry-" Remus began.

"I quit," Harry said.

"What?"

"I give up! I don't want to be Hermione's bodyguard anymore, I've had enough!"

"Harry-"

"Look I know you're my boss Remus and I know you wanted me to this job and I've done as much as I can do. But I can't go on and do this. Some of us have the ability to separate the emotions and feelings from their jobs, maybe you do but I do not and I cannot do it anymore! I can't sit there and watch them!"

"Harry, what's brought this on?"

"She's marrying him, Remus. She's marrying him."

Hermione knocked nervously on the door. She had to talk to Harry about everything. She hadn't seen him since that night at the restaurant. A new Auror had been assigned on her case and Harry hadn't contacted her either. He answered the door and showed her the way inside. When she was seated on the couch he bean to talk.

"Well that didn't take you long to get that rock on your finger did it?"

"Harry it's not like that. We're in love."

"What would you know about love?"

"What do you know Harry? You spend each night with a different girl! You don't know anything about love!"

"I don't?"

"No you know nothing! If you knew anything about love, we'd be a couple by now. But you ruined it all! You ruined your chance with me and now I've moved on! It's time you moved on too!"

"I'm not ready to move on and I don't think you are either!"

"Well grow up Harry! This is my life and I'll live it how I want! I make my own choices and I live by my own rules! Josh makes me happy; it's something you could never do!"

"How would you know? You never gave me the chance!"

"Harry I've waited my whole life for you to make your move. I'm sick and tired of waiting for something that isn't going to happen. Josh makes me feel special, he makes me feel important to him and that's something I've never felt before."

"I could make you feel that too Hermione. Just give me a chance!"

"Why is it Harry that you've waited until I'm with another guy to tell me about all of this? Is your male pride hurt because you're not in control of me anymore? You've had me to yourself for so many years but now I'm moving on with my life. You don't own me Harry; don't act like you do!"

"I never said owned you Hermione. I know I didn't make my move before, but I wasn't ready then. I didn't want to ruin what we had. I made the mistake of thinking that you would be single forever."

"Well I have my own life Harry. I want a family and a good marriage. I want to start that as soon as I can and Josh can give me what I want. He can make me happy."

"Don't do it Hermione."

"Do what?"

"Ruin your life."

"I'm hardly ruining it Harry. I'm moving on, you have to too."

"But I'm not ready."

"Harry don't let a schoolboy crush get in the way of your life. I'm not letting it get in the way of mine."

"It isn't a schoolboy crush. Look inside yourself Hermione. Listen to your heart. What is it telling you? Isn't there a part of you that still loves me?"

"Harry, I'm moving on. It's time you did too."

"Marry me instead Hermione."

"What?"

"You heard me. Marry me Hermione. Marry me instead of Josh."

"Harry that's just stupid."

"No it isn't. It's what I want."

"But it's not what I want, Harry. I just want to move on. I think you should too."

"Hermione don't come crying to me when you realise that you've made the biggest mistake of your life because I won't be there to comfort you."

"That'll never happen Harry, not with Josh."

Hermione left the house, words replayed through her mind particularly '_Marry me Hermione. Marry me instead of Josh.'_ She had wanted that a while ago. Now she had Josh. She didn't need Harry, did she?

Hermione smiled as she walked out of the shop. She had just picked up her wedding dress for her wedding tomorrow. She and josh had decided that they would have a small ceremony 50 guests max, but the ministry had already notified her saying that they would have most of their staff going undercover. Apparently, if this person sending death threats to her was going to strike, it would be at the wedding. In times of late, Hermione had often questioned herself, was she really doing the right thing? She didn't know now, she just didn't know.

"Harry, I know you don't want to do this, but please, we need all the help we can get. Over half of our men are out with Death Eater revolt, I need your help," Remus said to a very angered and annoyed Harry.

"Remus, I am not going to stand their and watch her get married."

"I'm not asking you to watch Harry, I'm asking you to just stand their. Shut your eyes, block your ears, do what you want but I need you there."

"Remus, I'm asking you, please I don't want to do this. I can't do this."

"I expect you there thirty minutes before."

"I'm not going Remus; I thought I made that clear!"

"Agent Potter, I'm pulling rank. If you aren't at the wedding I'll have no choice but to set you a disciplinary hearing."

"Remus don't do this."

"My mind is made up Agent Potter, you're dismissed."

"Remus, please, don't-"

"It's an order Agent Potter." Harry walked out of the office throwing Remus a very dirty look as he left. How could Remus do that? How the hell could he make him go to Hermione's wedding when he knew how much it was hurting him?

Hermione adjusted her gown in front of the mirror, while her mother anxiously paced behind her.

"Hermione, you're late for your own wedding, come on."

"Mum I'm not sure I can do this."

"Look honey, I was nervous before my wedding too, but this is what you want, so please come on."

"Mum, I can't do this."

"Hermione Jane, I will not stand here and watch you walk away from this. It's your wedding, people are waiting for you."

"Mum, you've done this before so tell me is this normal?"

"Is what normal?"

"Is feeling like you don't want to do this normal?"

"It's just nerves Hermione. Please, your father's waiting. I'm going to my seat now, please do this for me."

"Mum, I don't think I-"

"Hermione there is an audience waiting for you."

"No you mean there is some of the people from the Dentistry Board out their and you want me to impress them to get a good reputation."

"Don't be smart with me Hermione."

"Get out mum. I'll see you at the altar."

"Thankyou Hermione," Hermione's mother said as she exited Hermione's room. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door. Hermione walked over and opened it. Her father was standing there smiling.

"Are you ready, Hermione?"

"I think so Dad."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Hermione's father offered her his arm and she took it, together they made their way to the door leading to the aisle. Standing at the door was an Auror. Hermione couldn't quite make put who it was but when she neared the door she realised it was Harry. Her grip on her father's hand tightened. When Hermione reached the door, Harry raised his hand in a signal and the wedding march began. Hermione's father was pulling her down the aisle, but her legs weren't working. Hermione couldn't move. She couldn't do this. She couldn't get married when she loved someone else. Hermione turned and she ran.

"I haven't seen her anywhere, Remus," Harry said as he anxiously paced his office.

"What about you Josh? Any ideas where she might be?" Remus asked, to a very worried Josh who was slouched in a chair. It was almost 6 hours since Hermione had rum form her wedding and no one had the slightest clue as to where she was. Her mother was crying into her fathers shoulder as the rest of the Weasleys also sat waiting.

"So, we've checked Harry's house, Josh's house, her parents' house, the Burrow, her holiday home, her friends houses, and no one has seen her?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Harry said wearily.

"Okay, this isn't good. There's something I have to tell you all. There has been a massive Death Eater revolt. Some 30 have broken out of Azkaban. Obviously it's been kept quiet but you must realise that now Hermione is in immediate danger. She is one of their prime targets; after all she is a muggleborn. Currently I have more than half of my Auror staff out on duty looking for them but we have no leads as to where they possibly could be. I'm going to put the rest of our staff out there to search for Hermione, but the chances of us reaching her before they do is very low. I'm going to need as much help as I can get, Ron, if you could call in your brothers to help, Harry maybe contact some of your Hogwarts friends, I'm sure Seamus would assist. Mr and Mrs Granger I'd like you to stay here with me at Headquarters, it would be dangerous for you to be out there with Death Eaters on the loose. Terry," Remus said, addressing one of his assistants, "I need you to contact Minister Bones, alert her of the situation, then call in all the Aurors, make sure they come immediately. Okay everyone, make sure you have your wands and your contact devices, you're all dismissed."

Harry had absolutely no idea where Hermione could be. He had checked all of the likely places and had spent a great deal of time wondering just where she could possibly be. And even after all that thinking he was still clueless. Every time his emergency contact device (ECD) beeped, he hoped it would be that someone had found her, but so far, it had just been pointless updates of the situation. Harry picked up his ECD and sent a message to Remus saying that he had checked all the places on his list and had had no luck.

Harry was just about to apparate back to headquarters when an idea came to him. He had been so stupid to forget this. Although it wasn't likely there was still a chance that she would be there. He again picked up his ECD and called for immediate backup. When 10 people had arrived, Ron, Fred, George, Seamus and then another six Aurors, did Harry share his suspicions.

"I was just thinking about where Hermione could be when an idea came to me. There is one place in Hogsmeade we haven't checked and that would be the Shrieking Shack. I mean the chances of her being there are low, but it would all make sense. With the boarded windows no one could see her in there and with the villagers staying away from it, no one could have possibly seen her or heard her. So I think we should all head up there now."

There was a pop and suddenly Remus appeared next to Harry. There was a cut on his face and he seemed exhausted.

"Harry," he panted, "They got in to Headquarters. I don't know how but they did. They've got Hermione's parents and they've somehow managed to track us. They know what we're up to and they'll be here any second. They also know that Hermione is missing."

"Did they take anyone else, Remus?" Harry asked urgently.

"No, but Kingsley, Kingsley's dead." Silence followed Remus' statement and everyone looked shocked.

"What did you just say?" Harry asked his voice shaking.

"He's dead. They killed him when he wouldn't let them through to my office. There were at least 60 of them Harry, 60. I tried to protect her parents but they put a body bind on me, all I could do is apparate out and alert you. But we have to move on now, before they arrive. They'll be here any minute."

"Everyone apparate to the Shrieking Shack now, quick!" Harry yelled.

"Where are they?" Lucius Malfoy said looking aggravated. "Nott, you said that they were here but they clearly aren't. Well what do you have to say for yourself?'

"They were here, but now they've apparated somewhere else. The werewolf must have alerted them."

"Well, where are they now?"

"The system is searching for them. It takes a while to find them as they have many devices in place to stop us from doing this very thing, but this device I've created is unbeatable."

Harry along with the others, slowly entered the Shrieking Shack. They had to get Hermione out before the Death eaters arrived. Although that seemed easy, there was one small problem; Hermione wasn't talking to Harry or Ron as they had both given her their opinion of marrying Josh. So, the chance of her actually listening to them was very small. Harry continued up the stairs and as he reached the top storey, he heard the sound of someone crying. He signalled for the rest to stay back while he entered the room the crying was coming from. Hermione sat slumped against the wall holding her head in her hands. Her veil lay strewn to the side and she was still wearing her wedding dress. When she heard footsteps, she looked up.

"Get out," she said calmly.

"Hermione-"

"I said get out,' Hermione repeated her voice louder.

"Hermione listen to me, we have to leave now."

"I don't have to do anything you say."

"Hermione, we have to get out now, before it's too late."

"I thought we have been thought this before; you're not in charge of me, don't act like you are!"

"Hermione, please, we've got to go."

"Give me one reason why I should listen."

"Over 60 Death Eaters are out looking for you and they've got your parents."

"Do you expect me to fall for that Harry? Of all the excuses you could have come up with that has got to be the worst."

"They've already killed Kingsley, it's only a matter of time before they get you and your parents. Please just come with me. Ron and the Weasleys plus Remus and some of the Aurors are out there, but we have to go now."

"I'm not going Harry. I don't believe you. I mean how gullible do you think I am?"

"Hermione, please just trust me."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, we'll end up dead."

"Well," Lucius said coldly.

"They're in the Shrieking Shack. The mudblood is there as is the werewolf."

"Very good, Nott."

"My lord, what shall I do with the mudbloods parents?" Crabbe asked.

"Kill them. The rest of you, we're moving to the Shrieking Shack now. Kill all who get in your way."

"Hermione, please just come."

"No." Harry suddenly heard a whole lot of pops coming from downstairs.

"They're here Hermione, please, come on."

"No."

Harry looked out the door and whispered, "Get yourselves out of here. Go to the safe house, they won't find you there. I'll get Hermione, don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Harry-" Ron said.

"Just go they'll be up here any second."

"But-"

"Go!" They disappeared as the apparated away and Harry ran back into the room and grabbed Hermione's arm saying, "Come on, we're going now." Hermione pulled away and Harry tried to grab hold of her again. In all the commotion, they didn't notice the Death Eaters that were blocking the exit. The didn't notice anything until a killing curse barely missed Hermione. Harry went into panic mode as he saw the second curse coming towards Hermione. He did the only thing he could; he jumped in front of her and the curse. And then he saw black.

Harry remembered the curse coming, he remembered jumping in front of Hermione and he remembered seeing black but he didn't remember how he had managed to get to get from the Shack to the room he was in now. He couldn't remember how he had managed to survive. Harry opened his eyes and saw bright light; he was alive. Next to his bed, Hermione lay asleep in a chair and to his right a healer was busily fiddling with some medicine. When Harry cleared his throat, the healer turned around and Hermione awoke with a start. She blinked a few times then a bright smile crossed her face, and Harry couldn't help but smile too.

"Ahh, you're finally awake Mr Potter," the healer said, "I'm Healer Sinclair by the way."

"What happened?"

"Well Mr Potter, you were struck with the killing curse. We thought you were dead for sure. But as it turns out there was a magical ward placed in the room, basically all magic created using a wand, wasn't effective. However the curse was still effective but just knocked you out. You've been asleep for almost 5 days."

"Five days?"

"Yes, and Miss Granger here has been by your side the whole time. I think I'll give you too a little privacy now," the older witch smiled and departed.

"So," Harry said.

"Harry I'm really sorry."

"It's okay Hermione."

"No it's not," Hermione said and she burst into tears. "It's not okay. It's all my fault. It's my fault Kingsley's dead, it's my fault Josh is dead and it's my fault that my parents are dead."

"Wait a minute, I knew about Kingsley but Josh and your parents? What happened?"

"Well you know that they took my parents, well Lucius Malfoy ordered them to be killed and they did. They didn't deserve to die Harry, it was all my fault. And Josh, he found out where I was and he came. He didn't know the Death eaters were there. When he apparated in you had just been hit and he stopped them form getting to me. He told me to take your body and apparate out. He told he'd take care of them. But they got him and took him away. Yesterday they found him. He'd been tortured then killed. He died so he could save me even though I walked out on our wedding. And you. I was so horrible to you, I ignored you, I said all of those awful things. I acused you of sending those threats and it was probably the Death eaters all along. And then you took that curse. You saved my life. You could have died for me and yet I was so unfair and judgemental towards you. What sort of person am I, Harry?"

The funeral for Hermione's parents was one of the saddest things Harry had ever sat through. It didn't help that Hermione was sitting next to him crying uncontrollably. Josh's funeral and Kingsley's followed afterwards and Harry found himself wishing he was still in hospital so he didn't have to sit through this all. It was just so emotionally draining that he couldn't really cope. The media had all the Aurors under constant scrutiny. They, in short, had failed. The wizarding world was shocked. The Aurors are the best of the best. They are the elite. They alone are in charge of keeping everyone safe and they failed. Not to mention that two muggles had been killed, along with a wizard and a head of division Auror.

Hermione was having the hardest job to cope. Torn between wanting to stay with Harry, and not wanting to insult Josh's memory, she was stuck. Her parents were dead and she blamed herself and no one else. For Hermione, she wasn't at the lowest point she had ever been at.

Things were going from bad to worse; there were Death Eaters on the loose. The wizarding community was living in fear of an attack. Muggles were noticing more and stranger events, mysterious happening, surprising deaths. Minister Bones was even considering moving everyone into Hogwarts. Then it happened. Wilhelmina Hargraves, Head of the Apparation Test Centre disappeared. Exactly 72 hours later, her body appeared in the centre of the Atrium at the Ministry. Her skin was the pale white of death; she seemed a victim of the killing curse. On her forehead was the Dark Mark, burnt in as a brand was to a slave.

There was no doubt that the Death Eaters were responsible and this just put the wizarding community in further shock and now panic. All Aurors were on duty literally 24/7 and no one could figure out where the Death Eaters were, how they were operating, or who their next target would be.

Remus stood up in front of Minister Bones and the rest of the Aurors and began. "Well so far all we know is that they're targeting muggleborns. Wilhelmina Hargraves had no other reason to be targeted. No other reason at all. Her post-mortem shows that it was the killing curse that took her life. It also shows that they the Cruciatus curse on her for some time. I do not think they were trying to get any information from her because she knew nothing important. I honestly don't see why they took 72 hours to return the body. Dr Truman said clearly that she had been dead for over 48 hours when she was returned. He found no other traces of magical tracking devices on her, so it is safe to assume that they are not concerned with what we do with the body. My only suggestion is to alert all of the muggleborns. Make sure they aren't alone, make sure no matter what they do there is someone with them. We can't group them all and put them in a certain place such as the Ministry. It would be too easy. If the Death Eaters got in they would get all of the muggleborns in one go. The Aurors will be on alert. And I'm calling in all of the ex-Aurors and capable wizards in to help. We will create 10 different divisions on this case. Each division will have a variety of wizards and witches based on their abilities. Division One will be headed by myself, division two by Agent Potter, division three by Agent Thomas, division four by Agent Stevens, division five by Fred Weasley, division six by George Weasley, division seven by Ron Weasley, division eight by Agent Tonks, division nine by Bill Weasley and division nine by Charlie Weasley. With your permission Minister, I require selective members from the Ministry to help fill the divisions which will have at least 20 members each."

"Permission is granted Agent Lupin," Minister Bones replied.

"Thankyou Minister. Tomorrow we will assemble the teams and head out on the investigation. That is all I have to say."

"Thankyou Agent Lupin, everyone is dismissed." The Aurors and Remus waited for the Minister to leave the meeting room before following out behind her.

"Is everything in order, Overton?"

"Yes my lord."

"Very well, tomorrow we kidnap another. Is that clear?"

"Yes my lord."

"You're dismissed Overton."

Remus Lupin was awakened by someone banging on the door of his office where a temporary bed had been set up, as all Aurors were required to stay at the Ministry. He hurried out of the bed and opened the door to reveal a somewhat distressed wizard.

"She's gone, I cant find her anywhere. I don't know what's happened. I was with her the whole time, I never let her out of my sight."

"Excuse, but what are you talking about?"

"My wife, she's a muggleborn."

"Oh, I see. Come in and tell me everything."

Ten minutes later sirens were going off throughout the Ministry calling all wizards and witches working on the Muggleborn case to report to one of the meeting rooms. After everyone was assembled, Remus cleared his throat and stood up.

"Well I hadn't intended to hold this meeting for another couple of hours, but something has happened. Our second victim has been taken. Genevieve Patterson, Head of Goblin Liaison Office. Her husband knew to watch her; he said they stayed in the same room the whole time. At 10:30pm, they went to sleep next to each other. At 11:05pm when he woke up to check on her, she was gone. Well I'm left with no choice but to start the investigation now. I am shortly going to read the names of the people in each division. Then the leaders of each division will give you a short briefing then you'll be on you way. Be sure to each take an ECD, your wand and a spare, and please stay together at all times. We report back to Headquarters at 12pm and 8pm. Be sure to arrive at each of those times. Okay, now these are the divisions….."

Almost three days later…

Hermione was scared, very scared. She knew the muggleborns were being targeted and she knew it was only a matter of time before it was her turn. She had been placed in Division 2, Harry's division, with strict orders from Harry to stay with him at all times and so she did. It hurt her to think that maybe she was insulting Josh's memory. After all, he and Harry never had get along, but her eyes as she remembered that fatal day when four innocent people still she knew she was in danger and she knew Josh would have wanted her to be safe. Tears stung had died all because of her. She and Harry had still been on very shaky ground. He seemed to want to say something important to her but couldn't find the right words and the right time.

Suddenly her ECD began to beep, signalling for the division to apparate back to Headquarters. When they arrived back at the Ministry, Remus Lupin was pacing the meeting room.

"We got her body back today," Lupin said gravely, "Exactly 71 hours after she was taken. Genevieve's body showed exactly the same symptoms as Wilhelmina's did. It's only a matter of time till they take the next muggleborn. Please everyone, we need to find the death eaters, we have to. Before all of this gets out of control."

A/N: Okay I know this has taken me like forever to update but I've had a few issues with my computer. It crashed. Twice. So it hasn't been that easy to update. But because this chapter has taken me ages and ages to post. I promise I'll have the next one up much faster. Thanks to all the reviewers and people who have added me to their author alert lists. Please review, it would be really really nice….. In the next chapter we'll find see more and more people targeted by the Death Eaters and the Aurors will have a small breakthrough on the case. But what happens when the Death Eaters turn on others that aren't muggleborns and what does Draco Malfoy have to do with all of this? All will be revealed in the next chapter.


End file.
